Hanging On the Telephone
by ridesawhitebike
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard, you're here, she's there, you'll need a go between.
1. Chapter 1

**Goldsmiths, Thursday 12.10...**

"...We're not actually talking"

"What the fuck, again? Why the fuck not this time? No wonder Ems has been so miserable, what's going on now?"

"Oh, I don't know, stuff, you know? Long distance relationships, Goa in the background, white noise, you know?"

"Goa? That was months ago, what the fuck happened in Goa, Noams?"

"It wasn't all lovely, Goa"

"Really? Why? I thought you two were sorted, now this? What happened?"

"Yeah well, I thought so too, Turns out we weren't, we had a massive row"

"About what?"

"Oh, you know, everything. Sophia, Mandy, You. Lots of stuff, All that shit with Freddie, Cook, that Doctor, It all felt a bit shit, leaving you to pick up all the pieces , Tommo and Panda fucking off to the states, JJ's no help, us legging it to Goa, it was all a bit crap"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Oh, really?, Eff didn't, you know, loose the plot completely; you haven't spent all this time looking after her, like 24/7, sorting out her life, then?"

"Well, she's a mate..., we're mates, what d you do?" Anyway you didn't ring me to blow sunshine out of my arse, what the fuck are you doing, what happened?"

"Like I said, arguments, it wasn't all bad, at first it was cool, we were happy, really happy, but then there was a late night drunken 'discussion' that got... out of hand, way out of hand, we... I said stuff, pretty stupid stuff..."

"Such as?"

"Nothing that I'm going to repeat to you katiekins. Let's just say nothing I'm proud of, it's too late now though, Goa's background... anyway"

"I've spoken to her"

"Thought you might have, that's partly why I called. "

"Don't you want to know?"

"Part of me does, part of me couldn't give a flying..."

"I don't believe you think that"

"I don't really, it's too fucked up, I'm here, she's down there, She comes here at the weekend, we try to cram it all in, end up pissed, having angry sex.."

"Angry sex? How does that...Actually I don't want to know"

"No, you don't. It's done, I'm done, We didn't part on great terms last time she was here, She got a text from some random, I more or less accused her of seeing some-one else, she didn't deny it, hence..not talking"

"She's not happy, thought you didn't care"

"Really...hmmmm, its shit"

"I dunno, Noams, she's not happy, can you not sort it out?"

"I don't... I'm tired, Katie, is it worth it?"

"I don't believe you two sometimes, why are you calling me then?"

"Ok, so I'm not done, I dunno what to do though"

"Come up, at the weekend, stay with me an' Eff, she'd love to see you, that's a not so subtle hint by the way"

"I dunno; never go back, all that shit"

"Oh come on, this is me you're talking to, come on, it'll be like old times, only, you know, without the booze and drugs, and the shagging... Ok, so nothing like old times. Just come up, I can, you know, call her, get her to come over, you can talk, neutral ground, all that bollocks"

"Next project?"

"Oh fuck off then, if you think..."

"No, sorry, we're talking this weekend, yeah?"

"Right, yeah, that's more like it, Noams? You know, right, No booze, No spliffs, we...Eff can't do that anymore, OK?

"Fuck sakes, it'll be a right party of laughs, Ok though. Katie? "

"What"

"Thanks, for this, I mean, listening to me go on"

"S'ok, lezza, don't fuck it up, yeah?"

**Costa Coffee, Thursday 12:45**

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"Fuck sakes, Katie"

"Are you? What the fuck, Emily?"

"So what if I am"

"Who? Not whatshername? Mandy?"

"NO, no, not her, no one you'd know, it's nothing really, random, she's keen, I'm not"

"Well, I've spoken to Naomi; she's coming up actually, staying here"

"I'm sure you'll have fun, twister, with you and Eff"

"Fuck off, bitch, I thought you could talk, you know? Come over, she wants to I think.

"Really?"

"Ems, what happened in Goa, Noams said you had a massive bust up, what happened?"

"She said that? Well, yeah I s'ppose, It was coming, you know? We never really sorted out all the shit from before, that and all the stuff with Freddie, and Cook, we never had time, Then one night out there, we got pissed, started being honest with each other, it went way beyond fucked up.

"Stupid cow"

"It gets worse, last time I was up in London, I got a text from Steph, the girl I was sort of seeing, Noams went bat-shit"

"What a fucking surprise, what you doing Ems?"

"I dunno, stupid really, it's hard the Uni thing, her new mates..."

"Her new mates?"

"Oh you know, uni mates... in jokes, smart arse arty types"

"You're jealous, aren't you? You possessive cow!"

"No, black, thanks"

"What? Where are you?"

"Getting coffee"

"Ems, concentrate, yeah? I'm trying to sort out your relationship here"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not jealous, Katie... I'm trying not to be jealous, ok?"

"So you'll come over, at the weekend, talk, yeah?"

"Yeah, Ok"

"Cool...Ems? You still, you know, love her, right?"

"Katie, don't..."

"What the fuck, Em, Naomi's stupid for you and you're chucking it away"

"Stupid for me? What does that even mean? What did you two talk about?"

"She's tired as well Ems, the long distance thing is hard for her too, you know? Anyway, what's angry sex? Weirdo"

"Angry sex? What the fuck?"

"Something Noams said, you get pissed, end up having angry sex, something like that"

"Jesus, she's been discussing our sex life with you? Since when did you get all chummy?"

"I dunno, she needs some-one to talk to I suppose since her girlfriend seems to be a fucking idiot"

"Thanks"

"Welcome, she's here Saturday, be here. Ok?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Right...How's Eff by the way?"

Oh, you know, up, down. Mostly down at the minute, be cool to see Noams though, I hope"

"I went to see Cook"

"Did you? When? How's he doing?"

"Not fantastic, really, I'll come over later to tell you, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Cook? Really Ems?"

"Yeah, I know weird, I just thought I should, you know, dunno who was more surprised, me or him"

"Ems, not in front of Eff, Ok?"

"Katie, I know, I'm not stupid"

"Yeah, sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Haverstock Road Thursday 14.10...**

"Katie, it's me, I'm at yours, listen, is Effy with you? She's not here"

"Nah, I'm at work, what time is it?"

"Um, hang on, about two, little bit after, why?"

"She should be there, I said you were coming over, you checked the garden?"

"Yes, I've looked, she's definitely not here, you don't sound too worried"

"I'm not, if she's not there, she'll be at the Crem talking to Freddie"

"Right.., Do you want me to..."

"No, you're OK, I'll get her on my way back through"

"She'll be Ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine, she's with Freds"

"Right"

"Ems, you'll stay for tea, yeah?"

"Ummm, yeah s'ppose"

"Great, go to the shop, yeah, Pasta, one of those sauces, yeah?"

"Fuck's sake Katie invite me to dinner, I have to buy it?"

"I'm working, oh, and some fags for Eff"

"Any particular sauce you'd like, your highness?"

"Nope, doesn't matter. Ems, have you called Naomi yet?

"Um...not yet"

"Get on with it you twat, she's your girlfriend, yeah? You love her, remember"

"Right"

"NOW"

"Yes. Alright....fucking hell..."

**Goldsmith Library Thursday 15.00…**

"You're gracing us with your presence at the weekend I hear?"

"Emily…"

"You're still pissed off with me, then? You only ever call me that when you're angry with me"

"Ems, I don't want to argue with you over the fucking phone. I'm not angry, I was upset. Is this us talking again then?"

"S'ppose"

"Emily, what are we doing? Where's this going, are you replacing me?

"What? No. It was a mistake, OK, I'm sorry, I was a twat, she's not…Oh fucking hell, this is fucked up"

"Ems, I know this is hard, OK, but what was that all about last weekend?"

"I dunno, I'm just, you're right it's hard, harder than I thought, I'm just…Sharing you with your Uni mates, I felt…Like a tit, you know?"

"When, what are you talking about?

"The pub, your mates, it's like a clique I was excluded from, I felt like a spare part, ok. "

"Ems, I'm not going to live like a Hermit down here, we talked about this, they're my friends, I'm in love with you."

"Really, after what I did?"

"Really, look, I thought you liked them, sorry. Next you come up, it'll just be us, OK? We'll do the whole tourist thing down here, it'll be great, just you, just me OK"

"Right"

"Are we OK, then, us?"

"I hope so, Noams, I think so, yeah. Oh, as long as you stop talking about our sex life with my sister…Angry sex? Fucking hell Noams, it sounds like some sort of weird S&M shit"

"Ems, I'm sorry, but last time, you know? You were… a bit rough, you know, I've still got bite marks"

"What? I gave you bruises? Where? Why are you whispering all of sudden?"

"I'm in the fucking library, you were being a little bit possessive, but after what you've just said, I think I understand, let's just say I won't be wearing any low cut tops for a bit"

"Fuck, I'm sorry"

"Ems I can hear you laughing, OK, It's not fucking funny"

"It is, kind of, you didn't complain at the time."

"Right, dirty bitch, stop fucking laughing."

"Sorry"

"Listen, I've got to go, I'll see you at the weekend, Ok? We've got stuff to talk about; I've had an idea, OK?

"About what"

"It'll wait, I'll see you later, OK?"

Ok, see you later"

**Arnos vale Crematorium Thursday 16.30…**

"Hey"

"Hi Katie, what's up"

"You. Ems came over to see you, you weren't there, she was worried"

"I'm here"

"I know you are, she didn't though, OK, next time leave a note, or something, OK?

"Yeah, OK, sorry"

"You Ok? How's old Fredster"

"I've no idea, he's dead, remember?"

"Yeah, I do… I'll pick you up by the gate OK?"

"Katie, don't forget my fags"

"S'ok, Ems is picking them up, see you in a bit"

"Right, pasta yeah."

"Yeah, 'course"


	3. Chapter 3

**Should have written this last night, but you know I wanted to get Katie's bit down, and I was in the mood, so blah blah...Anyway, this rounds it all off, from one long distance relationship, to another..**

**Lewisham, Sunday 20:13...**

"...Hey, we're back, I said I'd call...'mum'"

"Fuck off Campbell; you're late, go via Birmingham or something?"

"Trains, Sunday, y 'know?"

"Not really, but hey, it was good to see you both getting sorted, you were doing a lot of talking, get things worked out, yeah? No more fucking arguments. Twats"

"Ummm, yeah, pretty much, we're getting there, you know, we'll come see you soon though"

"Right take it easy, yeah"

"Katie...Effy? You gonna be OK?"

"She's not always like that, y'know, she was OK mostly, anyway, it was just y'know, a surprise"

"Plastic Plates, Katie"

"Yeah well, it's just easier"

"Was that 'performance' because of me?"

"Pretty much, yeah, weirdly she's basically talked nonstop since you've gone about how great it was to see you, how you're looking good, all that shit"

"I'm sorry, Katie"

"Don't be, it'll be better next time, it was partly my fault, I wanted it to be a surprise, I didn't think she's be so 'surprised' y'know? I'll let her know next time. It's the pills, the routine; mess with that she goes a bit AWOL"

"OK, you want to talk to Ems?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Katie, you there? Thanks for all that you know, it was good"

"Emily, Listen...you're not coming back are you?"

"Fucking hell, you don't mess about do you...Katie, I was gonna tell you"

"Yeah, right, heard that excuse before Ems, Listen it's s'ok, I knew pretty much when you said you were going back down with her, that was what you and Noams have be chatting about all weekend , yeah? That was the plan, right?"

"Katie, we need to...y'know do this, OK?"

"Ems it's cool, you know, you were both shit at the being apart thing anyway, and you were getting soooo boring moping about here, Have you told Mum?"

"Erm, no, I'll call her soon, though"

"I'll do it, it'll be better coming from me, she won't go...y'know, it'll just be better, OK?"

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"No, you'll owe me plenty...now fuck off yeah, you'll just start crying or some other shit, and I haven't got time for all that nonsense, I've got this massive fucking form to fill in, it's like a fucking book, it's gonna take me all night"

"Katie, thanks, I love you"

"Obviously, see you soon"

"See you, take care of her, yeah?"

**Haverstock Road, Sunday 20:20...**

"Fuck sake. Don't cry, Fitch, don't fucking cry..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you have said these are quite hard to follow, they are I guess, sorry, but that was, um...half the gig, y'know? Imagine you're eves-dropping. Something's aren't obvious when you're listening in to other folk on the phone. But y'know? I love you and I want you to be happy, so hey, this is Naomi, and Katie, and we're a few months on from last time we listened, and they're talking about...well you can probably guess, and anyway, you don't want it all handed to you on a plate, right? **

**All my stories are connected, even the fluff, so it'll all hook up in the end, although, you know? It might not all come in the right order...**

**HMP Bristol, Cambridge Road, 12.30pm...**

"...He's been released already apparently"

"Really, how? Why? The letter said 11am today, you sure"

"Yep, all they'll say it that he was released earlier today, they don't have to tell us anything else, apparently. Maybe it's the press, there's quite a bit here"

"Fuck, maybe his Mum came to get him"

"Don't think so, she was here earlier, fucked off when she realised the press weren't interested in her, JJ doesn't think he'd have gone to his Dad's either, apparently they didn't see eye to eye last time they saw each other"

"Have you tried his mobile?"

"Last number I have for him was the one the Police confiscated ages and ages ago, it's not connecting, dunno his number if he's got a new one"

"Shit, what am I going to tell Effy, she's pretty revved up about all this..."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell her something, 'cos he ain't here"

"Hang on, ask Ems if he said anything, she was the last person to go visit him I think"

"Emily went to see Cook? When?"

"Ages ago, when you two were fucking each other about, she never told you?"

"Er, no, but we had a lot on our plates, I s'ppose, Ems went to see Cook, you sure? She's not exactly his greatest fan, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know, I remember being really surprised about it at the time as well, we never got round to talking about it, you came up that weekend, remember? Effy kicked off, you two were all cosy. It never came up.

"Right.. she's never mentioned it, weird"

"she with you?"

"Yeah, getting rank coffee with JJ at the van here"

"Are you coming back up here, then?"

"Erm, no, I don't think so, JJ's going to come over, Me and Ems are gonna head back up to London, she's pretty tired, she's been running alot, you know how she gets..."

"Right, listen I've got to go and get Effy, fuck knows what I'm going to say to her..."

" Right, well, see you later"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll come clean, I wanted my story to be in this format, I thought it would be more interesting, but as one of the reviews pointed out, it needs stage direction, and actually the 'episodes' are fun to write, so hey, all's well that ends well, right? **

**Katie and Emily have a little heart to heart takes place just after All Downhill from Here. **

"...No we're going to stay with Gina, it's just easier, you know? Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No, I think it's all organised, Anthea's sorting out a few last details, but mostly it's there."

"Are you OK?"

"I dunno, to be honest, numb mostly, weirdly a few months ago, I woke up every morning fearing this, but now it's actually happened, I dunno, it hasn't quite sunk in"

"Katie, can I ask you a question about Effy?"

"Sure, it's OK"

"Was Cook not turning up the reason she killed herself?"

"Wooh, big question. Honestly? I don't know Ems, she was, you know...Messed up, it could 've been anything, Cook, Freddie, her parents, lots of things"

"But it might have been Cook, right?"

"Ems you're asking questions I can't answer, why are you obsessed about Cook all of a sudden?"

"Something I did, something I said to him a while back...Katie, I think I might be to blame for Effy killing herself"

"Emily, what are saying? You're not to blame for Effy. What did you say to Cook, is this about seeing him in Prison?"

"I told him to fuck off, more or less, I knew he wouldn't show up when we were waiting for him a while ago, but...but I didn't want this to happen, I've fucked everything up Katie, promise me you won't tell Naomi, please don't tell her, she won't understand..."

"You told him to fuck off? What d'you mean?"

"I told him none of us wanted to see him when he came out"

"Emily, that wasn't your decision to make"

"I know, I was fucked off you know, Naomi and me were going downhill, you were struggling with Eff, that Journalist, I blamed Cook.., now Effy's killed herself, if I hadn't been to see him, she might not have, Did she kill herself because of that?"

"Emily, what have you done?"


End file.
